


Late Night Visit

by dana_katherine_scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_katherine_scully/pseuds/dana_katherine_scully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully receives an uninvited visitor in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Scully nor Mulder. Unfortunately.

I blink a couple of times, trying to fight off the sleep threatening to wash over me again. Had it just been a dream?

No, there it was again. Footsteps just outside my bedroom door. In one swift movement I roll over, grab my gun from the nightstand, and point it towards the bedroom door while simultaneously releasing the safety with a click, just as the door slowly opens. 'Don't move! I am a federal agent and I am armed!'

'Scully, it's me.'

'Jesus, Mulder, you scared me!' I will my heart rate to drop to a normal level. 'What are you doing here?' I reach for the switch of my bedside lamp.

Having the advantage of fully awake reflexes, Mulder grabs my wrist with one hand, while disarming me with the other.

'Don't.'

He puts my gun down on the nightstand with a thud, just outside my reach.

'Mulder, what's going on?' I look at him with concern, barely able to make out his face in the dark room. With my senses having finally kicked in I notice that Mulder smells different. It is not alcohol, my first guess at this late hour, but something else. Soap. And perfume. But not his regular choice, it is a woman's smell, foreign on the partner whose smell I know so well.

'Mulder, where have you been?'

'Where do you think I've been?'

What the hell is wrong with him? Showing up in the middle of the night in my apartment, correct that, bedroom, obviously coming from someone else's?

'I don't know.'

'Well, then it seems I give you too much credit as an investigator.'

That was uncalled for.

'Do you want me to tell you where I have been?'

'No, Mulder, no, I do not. Go home, Mulder, it's late. I will see you in the morning.' I try to turn around to show him that I mean it, but he is still holding tightly on to my wrist and does not give in even an inch as I try to pull back my hand. 'Mulder, let me go.'

'Are you afraid of me?'

'What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not afraid of you!'

'Well, maybe you should be. Let me tell you where I have been. I was at a bar. I picked up a girl, young and beautiful, and took her to my car. But once again I left business unfinished, so to say.'

Why the hell is he telling me this?

'And do you know why I left business unfinished?'

I don't like where this is going. As calmly as Mulder talks, he is certainly wrought up. I can feel the tension bubbling just beneath the surface. I somehow need to quietly talk him into his senses and make him leave. 'Mulder, I don't think I want to hear this story right now. Or ever, for that matter. Just turn around, leave, and we will pretend this never happened.'

But Mulder doesn't listen. What was I expecting? The man has never felt the need to listen to anyone. Sure, he sometimes listens to what I have to say, but only when it agrees with what deep down he wanted to hear anyway.

Mulder continues undisturbed. 'It was because of you, Scully. Because of the Scully-curse I have been under ever since we first met. You are the reason I haven't... gotten any... for years, Scully, and I think you know why. You set the standards too high. No matter how hot and beautiful the girl, at the end of the night they never live up to the image you put in my mind.'

'I didn't put anything into your mind, Mulder.' This is not going where I want it to go. Certainly not now and not with Mulder in the mood he is in. 'Mulder, it's been a long week, what you do to unwind is none of my business, and I really do not want to hear about this, so please just go.'

'But I want you to hear this, Scully. I have wanted you to hear this for so long, that I am afraid if I don't tell you now, I might do something stupid.'

'It seems to me you are already doing something stupid by telling me this. Mulder, I am telling you one last time: Go home!'

'Or what? What are you going to do, Scully?'

Enough is enough. Sensing that he has finally somewhat loosened his grip on my wrist, I pull back my hand hard. But Mulder is faster and stronger than I anticipated, and instead grabs both my wrists, squeezing them together. Just as I am about to protest, I feel his thumb caressing over my scaphoid bone. This unexpected tenderness takes me off guard.

With a sudden movement, as unexpected as the tenderness had been, Mulder yanks me forward and presses his lips on mine. I shut mine as firmly as possibly, trying to dissuade him from kissing me. No, this is not what are first kiss is going to be like.

After a couple of seconds, Mulder eases off. 'Are you playing hard to get, Scully?'

'I am not playing anything, Mulder.'

'Can you look me in the eyes and tell me this is not what you want?'

'Yes, Mulder.'

'Yes, Mulder, what?'

'I do not want you to kiss me.' Liar.

'Liar.'

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds, none of us daring to move or speak. Then I feel Mulder's lips on mine again, this time somewhat more tenderly. I continue to resist, but my willpower is certainly put to the test. Mulder seems to sense this, as he increases the intensity of his kiss. I slightly relax, and Mulder grasps this opportunity. I feel his tongue enter my mouth, seeking out mine, tenderly playing with it. I pull back, and stare at Mulder.

'I know you want this, Scully. Tell me you haven't been dreaming about this for years.'

I need to stop this right now. I need to stop him. I need to stop myself, before I let this go too far.

'I have not been dreaming about this for years.' More lies.

Mulder just looks at me. I start to feel uncomfortable, know I should say more. But I wait it out and dare him to say something first.

All of a sudden Mulder's still free hand is on my breast, while the other still holds on to my wrists firmly. He looks me in the eyes. Now it is he who is daring me.

I barely manage to oppress the gasp forming in the back of my throat and remain still, trying not to show my shock, but I am sure he must feel my heart pounding as hard as if it was trying to escape my chest. I continue to stare at him, unable to say anything, unsure of what I would say were I to open my mouth. He slowly starts to move his thumb, and by now he must have realized that I am not wearing a bra under my silk pyjamas. He continues to caress my breast, getting bolder and firmer, and it is all I can do to suppress shuddering beneath his strokes.

Mulder starts to bite his lower lip, and I can see in his eyes that he is considering his next move. He is waging how far he can go, how far I will let him go. He starts to move his hand away from my breast, towards my ribcage, and I am relieved and disappointed at the same time. But then Mulder starts to move his hand downwards, and I know this will be the fall of me. I either stop him now, or there will be no stopping. I start to protest, but Mulder is faster and seals my lips with a kiss. This time I am unable to suppress my gasp, and Mulder takes this as an invitation./p>

'Do you want me to stop?'

'Yes.' No.

He moves his hand lower, dangerously close to my most sensitive region. 'So you do not want me to continue this?'

'No.' Oh God, yes.

He cups me with his hand, but keeps it completely still.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes'. Please don't stop.

There is something daring in his eyes, as he slowly starts to move his thumb anyway. I wonder if Mulder would stop if he had sensed that my answer had been wholeheartedly. I wonder if he notices that I am not wearing any panties either. Mulder's pupils start to dilate, and his breathing finally stops being so god-damned controlled. I wonder what I would see were I to look down, but I don't dare avert my gaze, and I certainly don't want to grant him the satisfaction of realizing how curious I am.

'God, you are beautiful.' He did not just say that, did he? Mulder, you are not going to become romantic now, are you?

Mulder is increasing his tempo, and I can tell that he is going to have me on the edge of abyss soon if he keeps this up. Neither of us speaks, but his breath is becoming just as ragged as mine. I don't want to come, not like this, but I don't know how I could stop this, nor if I really want to. So I just focus on him, his face, but the lust I see in his eyes pushes me even closer to the brink. Then, all of a sudden, he stops.

'Mulder...' Please don't stop now.

'Tell me what you want, Scully.'

Still too proud I just stare at him, willing my breath to even out. I am not going to give him that satisfaction. Not yet, anyway. I have always been headstrong, I can surely hold back now.

'Tell me it's me you want, Scully.'

I do want him, oh how I do. Mulder must see this in my eyes, and have mercy on me, because he starts to move his hand in a circular motion again without me pleading him to. It is all I can do not to come immediately, and I bite my lower lip, to make sure no sounds, worse yet words, escape my mouth. My breathing intensifies again, and I see Mulder's chest rise and fall in accordance. If Mulder continues like this, he is going to push me over the edge soon, and I am not sure I want this, but I sure as hell don't want him to stop either.

'Mulder, please...' Please what? Stop? Don't stop?

Mulder looks into my eyes, waging what I want from him, seeing the battle within me. He briefly slows down, and I release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He reduces the speed to a tantalizing pace, and I start to squirm, willing him to pick up the tempo again. Finally, Mulder lets go of my wrists, and all I can do is let them drop to my chest.

Using his free hand, Mulder starts to unzip his pants. He looks at me, fire blazing in his eyes. I grant him permission by giving the slightest nod, but I don't think he will be able to make it out in the darkness. Mulder opens his pants completely in one swift movement and shoves them down. I didn't know Mulder was so ambidextrous. I quickly consider protection, but being barren and trusting Mulder to be safe elsewhere, I toss the thought aside. He doesn't shed any clothes, but pushes up my top until my breasts are fully exposed. He places his hand just below my right breast, and carefully strokes the underside of it with his thumb. This, almost as much as his other hand still firmly pressed against my most sensitive area, almost pushes me over the edge. Before I have time to think, Mulder uses his free hand to place himself at my entrance.

He briefly pauses, to see if I will pull back, and then enters me with one quick movement. I gasp at his penetration, not being used to this anymore. But I quickly ease, and Mulder, sensing that I have relaxed enough, starts moving in quick, swift movements. This is not going to take long. I breathe hard, pushing down the orgasm that threatens to overcome me. I don't want to come this fast, but his foreplay sure has pushed me far enough. I try to pull back a little, but Mulder seems just as far gone as I am, and pushes even harder.

Oh God, Mulder, how was I ever able to claim not having dreamed about this? How can I deny thinking of you every time I touch myself? How can I dispute not having wished to be the center of your fantasies, too? I am so close, oh so close, and Jesus, I need this as much as I have ever needed anything in my life. I try to resist, but know that this is a battle lost. Mulder feels this, and stops, trying to keep me from coming this soon.

'Mulder... Please!' How can he be so cruel? There is a smirk forming around his lips, and I can barely stop myself from cursing him.

'Please what?' He asks innocently.

'Please... don't... stop.' Oh God, don't stop. Please don't stop.

Mulder waits a moment longer, and just as my orgasm starts to withdraw, he pushes again, harder, faster, than before. I moan out his name, and feel the orgasm washing over me, pulling me under, drowning out all my senses. With my spasms, I pull Mulder with me, and the last I can hear is 'Oh God, Sculleeeeeh.'

Mulder crashes on top of me. Still clothed and sweaty, this is certainly not what I had imagined our first time to be like, but then again, it was better than the sum of all of my fantasies put together.

Mulder rolls over, and puts his left arm behind his head. With the other he entwines his fingers with mine, and I can sense what he wants to tell me. Feeling uncomfortable with hearing him express his feelings, I close my eyes. I hope it won't be as embarrassing if I don't have to look at him.

'Yep, you certainly lived up to all my expectations, Scully.'

Damn him.


End file.
